


The Light of Her Soul

by KigTheFig



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KigTheFig/pseuds/KigTheFig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather difficult fight here is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of Her Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the picture found here (http://innocentcinnamonbun.tumblr.com/post/137001435362/goodnight-i-should-be-in-bed-but-i-decided-to) from innocentcinnamonbun.

The fight was over, but not without heavy damage to both of them. Crouching down Stein gingerly lay Marie on his bent knees, wanting to keep her from any further harm. As she reached a hand up to brush against his cheek Stein took hold of her arm, looking over Marie. She was so beaten, bruised and bloodied in his arms. That wasn’t how it was supposed to be. This wasn’t how things were supposed to happen.

As the doctor looked down at Marie he noticed tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. She appeared to have a hard time keeping her eye open. He wasn’t sure if the tears were in response to her eye beginning to swell or from sadness; it could be from a mixture of both if he thought on it long enough.

Keeping his partner propped up Stein gave Marie an uneasy smile. He knew it wasn’t as reassuring as he would have liked but it was all he could manage. Slowly the blonde parted her lips as if to say something, and he simply watched her. It wasn’t like he could do much in their current situation; they were who knows how far into the desert away from Death City and any other town by this point.

“S-Stein..” Marie managed, meeting Stein’s gaze again, having momentarily closed her eye, weather in pain or from the swelling he couldn’t be sure. Shifting her hand slightly from his cheek to the underside of his jaw she gave a shaky breath, smiling up at him. “I.. I love you, Stein..”

His smile seemed to waver at Marie’s words. Ever so slightly he tightened his grip around her hand, keeping the hand cradling her head gentle to provide Marie comfort in their current position.

With his Soul Perception it was far too easy for him to spot just how weak Marie’s soul was becoming. She had taken a lot of damage protecting him and now he couldn’t help her. Marie; she was always putting others before herself. Her kindness was her downfall in the end. No, he couldn’t think like that. He had to focus.

He didn’t know what to say, only opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to get words out, but none came. Tears began to escape from his eyes and Stein began to move Marie closer to him; weather to bring her more comfort or for himself he wasn’t sure.

“Marie..” he began, maintaining eye contact with his Weapon, yet still seeing how her soul was acting as she leaned against his shoulder. “I’m so sorry Marie, please hang on a little longer.” Releasing her hand Stein cupped her cheek a moment, running his thumb over her skin and brushing away the tears and blood. Moving to pick Marie up again he looked ahead; it could be days before they reached another town, but he had to try and save Marie.

Before he could get his hand under her legs to even lift Marie he noticed her soul seeming to flicker. Its usual bright and cheery gold color was dimming quickly. This wasn’t how this was supposed to happen, not now.

Eyebrows knitting together Stein held his partner to his chest, his silent tears falling into her hair. Before him he could feel Marie’s soul slipping, beginning to seemingly dissolve into the air. Ever so slowly he pulled Marie away from his chest, returning her back to the cradled position in his arms in a mock bridal style.

“I love you Marie. You have to hold on, please,” his voice was slightly strained as he pleaded with her. A part of him knew it was useless to plead with her, that as her body continued to weaken so did her soul. Soon there would just be the body of his partner and the memories of the events of that day.

Quickly he shook his head, trying to clear it of the thoughts in his head. He couldn’t listen to them, not now. He had to do something to help Marie, but what? With her body in such a fragile state and her soul so weak there wasn’t much of anything he could do.

“Stein..” Marie muttered, leaning into him more. She was so tired, so weak and broken after their last fight and she knew that was going to happen. She could feel her soul weakening yet continued to smile up at Stein. “I’ll be okay, I love you..” Her voice was barely audible as she leaned into his shoulder, relaxing into him.

Wrapping his arms around Marie’s small and fragile form Stein rested his head in the crook of her neck, frowning. He knew she wouldn’t be okay; Death, she was about to die!

They stayed like that for a few long moments and all he could do was feel as her soul continued to leave her. At least he was making her last minutes something she seemed to enjoy. Pulling away from her neck he placed a kiss to her forehead. “Marie.. I’m sorry..” He whispered; closing his eyes as the ever familiar golden glow of Marie’s soul finally disappeared.

Holding her body Stein felt an ache in his soul now that his partner, his friend, was dead. With Marie dead he wasn’t sure what he would do when he got back to Death City.

It wasn’t like there was much of a rush to get back now; not unless he wanted to try and beat rigor mortis before it fully set in. For now, he would hold her body and let his emotions out before making his way back.


End file.
